Na rękach krew
by cosima winchester
Summary: Nazywam się Hermiona Granger, jestem winna poniesionych strat w II Bitwie o Hogwart oraz klęski Zakonu Feniksa, a także innych mieszkańców świata magii walczących po naszej stronie przeciwko śmierciożercom i Lordowi Voldemortowi.


Nazywam się Hermiona Granger, jestem winna poniesionych strat w II Bitwie o Hogwart oraz klęski Zakonu Feniksa, a także innych mieszkańców świata magii walczących po naszej stronie przeciwko Śmierciożercom i Lordowi Voldemortowi.

Nieciekawy wstęp, prawda? Gdyby ktoś w szóstej klasie powiedział mi, że głównie z mojej winy przegramy – nie uwierzyłabym. Byłabym co najmniej wściekła, bo ktoś rzucałby we mnie fałszywymi oskarżeniami. Nigdy, przenigdy nie pomyślałabym, że… tak się właśnie stanie. Ale od początku, bo zaczynam bredzić.

Cofnijmy się do szóstej klasy, a właściwie pierwszego miesiąca wakacji. Ostatniego dnia lipca przeniosłam się do Nory, po tym, jak wymazałam moim rodzicom pamięć. Zmieniłam niektóre szczegóły i przede wszystkim usunęłam siebie z ich życia. Byli teraz zwykłym małżeństwem, które nigdy nie miało dzieci.

Dwa tygodnie wcześniej poznałam kogoś – zwyczajną dziewczynę, niczym niewyróżniającą się z tłumu. Miała na imię Sonia i była jedną z najpiękniejszych osób, jakie widziałam. Pewnie dziwicie się, że zwróciłam na to uwagę, sama się sobie dziwiłam, bo byłam przekonana o swojej heteroseksualności. Nigdy wcześniej nie kręciły mnie kobiety, ani tym bardziej dziewczyny. Nigdy nie patrzałam na nie w inny sposób niż przyjacielski, czy siostrzany. Przynajmniej tak myślałam. Miałam szesnaście lat i jedynym obiektem moich westchnień był Ronald Weasley. Każdy, kto nas znał albo kto przebywał między nami, mógł zauważyć iskrzącą chemię między mną a nim. I nikt, przenigdy nie pomyślałby, że mogłabym zakochać się w kobiecie.

Sonia była rok starsza i nie miała nic wspólnego z magią. Nie miała nawet pojęcia, że magia jest prawdziwa, uważała to za zwykłą bujdę, za bajki dla małych dzieci. Byłam jej za to wdzięczna, bo przez ten czas mogłam znowu poczuć się… normalnie. Nie, nie zrozumcie mnie źle. Nigdy nie wstydziłam się swojej mocy, nigdy nie myślałam o tym, co byłoby, gdybym nie dostała w wieku jedenastu lat listu z Hogwartu i przede wszystkim, nigdy nie uważałam magii za szaleństwo, ale znajomość z tą dziewczyną była taka prosta. Nie wiedziała kim jestem ani jak ważną rolę odgrywam w walce pomiędzy dobrem a złem. Wiedziała tylko tyle, że jestem jej sąsiadką, która uczęszcza do prywatnej szkoły z internatem, ma szesnaście lat i nazywa się Hermiona. To wszystko. Czułam się z tym cudownie.

Wspomniałam, że Sonia była piękna, ale nie powiedziałam, dlaczego tak sądziłam. Miała długie czarne, zazwyczaj proste włosy, które sięgały jej prawie pasa oraz prosto ściętą grzywkę. Największą uwagę skupiałam na dużych, zielonych oczach zawsze podkreślanych czarną kredką i na jej pełnych, malowanych na czerwono ustach. Była szczupła, bardzo szczupła i uwielbiała chodzić w krótkich, zwiewnych, czarnych sukienkach. Nigdy nie spotkałam równie pięknej dziewczyny. Może i wyglądała niecodziennie, może wyglądała jak… nierealne marzenie, ale naprawdę istniała. Była piękna, lecz starała się nie wychylać. Była cicha, skromna i cholernie nieśmiała. Stopniowo otwierała się przede mną. Straciła ojca, ale w jej uśmiechu mogłam zauważyć, że ruszyła dalej. Była idealna? Nie wiem, możliwe. Dla mnie była ideałem. Mieszkałam szesnaście lat w jednym domu i nigdy jej nie widziałam, nie przypominałam sobie, żebym dzieliła podwórko z Sonią, ale najpierw nie chciałam o to pytać ani naciskać, a z biegiem czasu zapomniałam o tym szczególe.

Jej nieśmiałość chyba przyciągnęła mnie do niej najbardziej. Po pewnym czasie otworzyła się na tyle, żeby pokazać mi siebie, swoje prawdziwe wnętrze. Była pełna życia, bo tego chciałby jej tata. Podchodziła sceptycznie do tematu śmierci, uważała, że w momencie, w którym kończy się życie na ziemi, zaczyna się kolejne życie na ziemi. Nie nazywała tego wiarą w reinkarnację, nie lubiła tego, bo była chrześcijanką i starała się uznawać niektóre prawdy wiary. Przynajmniej tak twierdziła, ale w kwestii umierania miała nieco odmienne zdanie. Kiedy powiedziałam jej, że muszę zniknąć i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie wrócę, wzruszyła tylko ramionami. Czy mnie to zabolało? Pewnie, że tak! Harry, Ron albo Ginny zaczęliby mnie zasypywać tysiącem powodów, dla których nie mogę tego zrobić, nagimnastykowaliby się, żeby tylko zatrzymać mnie przy sobie. Sonia po prostu wzruszyła ramionami i zaczęła opowiadać o rozmowie z matką na temat kota, który im zaginął. Jeszcze wtedy nie rozumiałam, że ona po prostu taka była. Kiedy obrażona wróciłam do domu trzaskając drzwiami, pobiegła za mną. Mimo że nie chciałam z nią rozmawiać – moje ego nie pozwalało na to – wtargnęła do mojego pokoju i wyjaśniła mi, że boi się przywiązywać, bo wszystko w końcu się kończy. Powiedziała mi, że w ciągu tego tygodnia stałam się dla niej zbyt bliska i kiedy usłyszała, że znikam, miała wrażenie, że jej serce łamie się na pół. Że po raz kolejny zostanie porzucona przez osobę, którą zbyt mocno pokochała.

Byłam jednocześnie zdziwiona, zdezorientowana, bezradna, zagubiona, niepewna, rozdarta i skołowana. Wiedziałam jednak, że i Sonia stała się dla mnie wyjątkowa. Nie była tylko sąsiadką, koleżanką z sąsiedztwa, a nawet bliską przyjaciółką. Była zdecydowanie kimś więcej i to mnie przerażało. Ją najwidoczniej też, bo rozpłakała się i uciekła. Widziałam ją pierwszy i – niestety – nieostatni raz zalaną łzami. Wstrząsnęło to mną, bo płakała przeze mnie. Gdybym nie spoufalała się z nikim, nie doszłoby do niczego – nie poznałybyśmy się, nie byłaby dla mnie ważna, nie zakochałabym się w niej a ona we mnie i przede wszystkim, nie zdradziłabym Rona. Pewnie dziwicie się, że napisałam o zdradzie, skoro nie byłam związana z Weasley'em, ale tak właśnie się czułam. Nie mogłam pokochać kobiety, bo nie byłam lesbijką! Nie mogłam jej kochać, bo jedyną osobą, która zasłużyła na tą miłość był Ron, który czekał na mnie niecierpliwie w Norze i codziennie pisał do mnie obszerne listy. W tym momencie tama puściła i zalałam się łzami.

Spędziłam całą noc na rozmyślaniu. Pamiętam dokładnie każdą minutę, każdą sekundę. Byłam zagubiona i bezradna. Chciałam wyrwać swoje serce, pokroić je na dwie części i jedną wyrzucić, a drugą – tę, która kochała Rona – zostawić. Bo tak powinno być. Zakochałam się w dziewczynie, a przecież za niecały tydzień znikam. Co mi pozostaje? Chyba tylko powiedzieć jej prawdę. Wtedy zrozumie, dlaczego musiałam wymazywać jej pamięć. Wyobraźcie sobie moje zdziwienie, gdy na drugi dzień, z samego rana zawołała mnie spod okna, a kiedy wyszłam do niej uśmiechnęła się smutno, wyciągnęła dłoń w moją stronę i zaprowadziła mnie nad jezioro, które było dziesięć minut drogi od naszych domów. Szłyśmy w milczeniu, słowa wydawały nam się zbędne. Odniosłam wrażenie, że dopiero teraz dowiem się całej prawdy na temat Sonii. Miałam ochotę krzyczeć, ale nie potrafiłam. Chciałam płakać, ale nie umiałam. Zatrzymałyśmy się pod drzewem i usiadłyśmy na ławce znajdującej się nieopodal. Dotknęła mojej ręki, a ja jej nie odsunęłam.

Niepewnie spojrzałam na nią i kiedy zobaczyłam ból, desperację, cierpienie na jej twarzy, zrozumiałam jedno: nigdy nie pozwoliłabym nikomu na to, żeby ta dziewczyna czuła się jeszcze kiedyś równie źle, co teraz.

— Chciałam tylko… — Nie dokończyła. Słyszałam, jak jej głos, zawsze pełen radości, teraz załamał się i jakby pękł raniąc mnie milionami szklanych odłamków. Jakby nagle stała się inną osobą, jakby… nie była moją Sonią. Zacisnęłam wargi i splotłam nasze palce, tym samym zachęcając ją do mówienia.

— Lepiej będzie, jeśli sama zobaczysz — powiedziała w końcu nieco spokojniej. Z początku nie wiedziałam, o co jej chodzi. Naprawdę nie wiedziałam. — Wejdź do mojej głowy, Hermiono.

Skąd wiedziała? Odsunęłam się od niej gwałtownie i mimo bólu, który zobaczyłam w jej pięknych oczach nie mogłam. To było dla mnie zbyt wiele. Wiedziała, że jestem czarownicą. Cały ten czas wiedziała i mnie oszukiwała. Pewnie sama była taka sama jak ja. Łudziłam się, że ta znajomość jest czymś, czego potrzebowałam. Pamiętacie? Mówiłam, że w końcu mogłam poczuć się normalnie. I nagle okazało się, że to wszystko było kłamstwem, niedomówieniem, dyrdymałami. Cała znajomość była jedną wielką abstrakcją.

— Masz prawo być wściekła. Nigdy nie pokazałabym ci tego, co chcę ci pokazać, ale muszę, bo naprawdę stałaś się dla mnie kimś więcej i naprawdę moje serce należy do ciebie. Błagam, wejdź do mojej głowy i zobacz, co chcę ci pokazać.

Wahałam się. Byłam wściekła, ale zaczęłam nabierać wątpliwości. Może rzeczywiście to, że jestem Hermioną Granger nie miało znaczenia? Mimo oszustwa, jawnego oszustwa, moje uczucia nie pozwoliły mi wstać i odejść, zostawiając ją tym samym na pastwę losu. Może to rzeczywiście głupie, ale nie byłam taka. Nie zostawiałam ludzi, na których mi zależało, nawet, jeśli skrzywdzili mnie, zdeptali moją osobę, okłamali albo byli oszustami. Hermiona Granger nie porzucała nikogo bez poznania przyczyny. Bowiem musiała jakaś być, jakakolwiek.

Wyciągnęłam różdżkę. Sonia ani przez chwilę nie była przestraszona, że zamiast sprawdzić jej umysł, postanowię ją zabić albo obezwładnić. Ufała mi, widziałam to w jej oczach.

— Legilimens — powiedziałam cicho kierując różdżkę w jej stronę. Nie musiałam długo czekać, w kilka sekund znalazłam się w jej wspomnieniu. Przerażona szukałam Sonii, ale nie znalazłam jej. Byli tylko Voldemort i Bellatrix.

— Nie zrozum mnie źle, musimy wygrać tę wojnę. Uda nam się to, jeśli wytropisz szlamę i zabijesz ją. Nie obchodzi mnie sposób, w jaki to zrobisz, naprawdę, po prostu musisz ją zabić. Nie od dziś wiadomo, że ani Potter, ani ten rudy przygłup bez tej dziewuchy nie przeżyją choćby dnia. Wtedy, moja słodka Bello, Harry Potter zginie, a ty i ja staniemy się władcami świata. Będę królem, a ty będziesz moją królową.

Bellatrix uśmiechnęła się. Spojrzałam w jej czarne oczy i z przerażeniem zobaczyłam w nich ten sam błysk, który widziałam u Sonii. Gwałtownie odskoczyłam i cofnęłam zaklęcie. Nie byłam nawet świadoma, że mam szeroko otwarte usta.

— Ty… — To jedyne, co potrafiłam wtedy powiedzieć. Nie wiedziałam na czym skupić swoje myśli. To wszystko było nierealne. Ktoś musiał zrobić sobie ze mnie niezły żart.

— Zrozum, od jakiegoś czasu cię obserwowałam i nie mogłam tak po prostu odebrać ci życia. Nie tobie. Możesz donieść na mnie, możesz mnie torturować, obezwładnić a nawet zabić. Nic z tym nie zrobię, nie utrudnię ci niczego. — Sonia, a raczej Bellatrix wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę i położyła obok mnie.

Ten gest sprawił, że w mojej głowie pojawiły się wątpliwości. Czy prawdziwa Bellatrix wahałaby się, żeby wypełnić polecenie swojego Pana? Przecież miała na jego punkcie obsesję. Zabijała, bo to kochała, torturowała, gdyż sprawiało jej to przyjemność i nagle co, nie potrafiła? Prawdziwa Bellatrix oddałaby swoją różdżkę, jedyne narzędzie, które dawało jej władzę tylko dlatego, żeby udowodnić, że jej słowa są prawdziwe? Prawdziwa Bellatrix przejęłaby się kiedykolwiek tym, co myśli o niej szlama? Nie dostrzegłam nawet, że po moich policzkach płynęły łzy. Sonia, przepraszam, Bellatrix chciała je otrzeć, objąć mnie, ale wstałam z ławki i spojrzałam na nią z góry.

— Żartujesz?! Nie dotykaj mnie. Najlepiej zniknij z mojego życia raz na zawsze. Rozumiesz? — krzyknęłam załamując ręce w geście bezsilności. Nie chciałam słuchać wyjaśnień, po prostu odwróciłam się na pięcie. Uciekłam uwalniając złość i oburzenie, które odebrały mi trzeźwość myślenia.

Wbiegłam do domu i nie słuchając zatroskanych rodziców zatrzasnęłam drzwi swojego pokoju, rzuciłam się na łóżko i płakałam. Długo i głośno. Nie pozwoliłam wejść do sypialni ani matce, ani ojcu. Chciałam być sama. Zakochałam się w Sonii, nie w Bellatrix. Zakochałam się w siedemnastoletniej dziewczynie z sąsiedztwa, czułej i wrażliwej, która wierzyła w reinkarnację, choć nie lubiła tego tak nazywać, która była chrześcijanką, a nie przejmowała się prawdami jej wiary, która była dobra i szalona i… zacisnęłam oczy powtarzając sobie w duchu, że to zwykły sen, iluzja, że obudzę się za chwilę i będę miała jeszcze dwa tygodnie do wyjazdu, do spotkania swojego ukochanego Rona oraz reszty przyjaciół. Uparcie wmawiałam sobie, że nie jestem wariatką.

Dwa dni. Dwa dni spędziłam zamknięta w swoich czterech ścianach. Dwa dni uświadamiałam sobie, że to wszystko było jakimś śmiesznym żartem, kpiną, mimo że moje serce krzyczało, żebym dała szansę, nie osądzała tylko dała szansę. Jutro wyjeżdżam. Jutro będę musiała wymazać pamięć swoich rodziców. Jutro mam to wszystko zostawić za sobą, ale czuję, że gdybym odeszła bez słowa, popełniłabym okropny błąd, którego żałowałabym całe życie.

Była osiemnasta. Dokładnie to pamiętam. Wyszłam przed dom i ruszyłam w stronę jeziora, do ławki, na której dowiedziałam się prawdy. Musiałam raz jeszcze wyjaśnić wszystko z Sonią a potem przeprosić i porozmawiać z rodzicami. To kolejna sprawa, której nie wybaczyłabym sobie, gdyby została nierozwiązana. Ale wracając do Sonii… Siedziałam godzinę, głupio wpatrując się w błyszczącą taflę jeziora. Bałam się tego spotkania, ale nie miałam wyjścia.

— Jesteś. Myślałam, że… — Usłyszałam głos Bellatrix. Tak, już nie było mojej Sonii, zamiast niej stała przede mną Bellatrix Lestrange we własnej osobie. Miałam tyle pytań, tyle wątpliwości! Skinęłam głową, żeby usiadła obok mnie. Wahała się, ale w końcu zajęła miejsce. Siedziałyśmy w ciszy przez kolejne dziesięć minut.

— Dlaczego? — spytałam zachrypniętym głosem. Bałam się na nią spojrzeć. Chciałam odzyskać Sonię, chciałam być choćby chwilę dłużej szczęśliwa. Ledwo, co odnalazłam swoje prawdziwe ja i swoją miłość a zaraz musiałam to stracić. Drgnęłam, kiedy usłyszałam załamany głos Bellatrix.

— Bo zobaczyłam w tobie kogoś, w kim kiedyś się zakochałam? Wszystko wróciło do mnie jak… — Kątem oka zauważyłam, że zaciska dłonie w pięści. Chciałam ją objąć, ale coś mnie blokowało. Może to dobrze? — Była moją miłością. Zabił ją. Czarny Pan zabił, bo nie chciała do nas dołączyć. Wolała umrzeć, niż zniszczyć ten świat. Myślę, że z tego powodu oszalałam. Wiesz, stałam się potworem. Naprawdę nie wierzę, że ci to wszystko opowiadam. Szlamie, która nie powinna mieć dla mnie żadnego znaczenia, którą powinnam zabić, jak rozkazał mi mój Pan, ale… Hermiono, ja nie potrafię. Odkąd ona umarła przestałam wierzyć, że jeszcze kiedyś znajdę odrobinę szczęścia, ale kiedy spojrzałam na ciebie, na prawdziwą ciebie, zrozumiałam, że ona nigdy nie byłaby dumna z tego, kim jestem, kim się stałam. Jedyne, czego chciała, to szczęście. Czarny Pan jej to odebrał. Jej i mnie.

Pokręciłam głową. To było smutne. Jej opowieść była naprawdę tragiczna i bez wątpienia szczera. Nie chciałam w to wierzyć. Przed oczyma miałam wszystkie występki, wszystkie odebrane życia, każdą torturę jakiej się dopuściła. A mimo to ciągle widziałam w niej Sonię, dziewczynę którą pokochałam.

— Jak miała na imię? — spytałam. Chciałam wiedzieć, wtedy to było dla mnie ważne, nawet nie wiem czemu. Nie odpowiedziała, tylko spojrzała w drugą stronę i wzruszyła ramionami. Zrozumiałam. — Dlatego nazwałaś się Sonią.

— Głupie, prawda? Zachowałam się tak absurdalnie, że sama w to nie wierzę. Podczas pogrzebu wzięłam na pamiątkę pukiel jej włosów. Poznałaś Sonię. Była szlamą, jak ty. Była równie wybitna co ty, dlatego wtedy Czarny Pan ją chciał. Była w Hufflepuffie i była najwspanialszą osobą, jaką poznałam. Uwierzyłabyś w to wszystko, gdybym stanęła przed tobą jako ja, jako Bellatrix i powiedziała ci o tym wszystkim? Nie. — Zawahała się. Odwróciła się w moją stronę i spojrzała mi w oczy. — Nigdy nie uwierzyłabyś w to, że nawet monstrum ma serce.

— Bellatrix…

— Nie, masz całkowitą rację. — Pokręciła głową.

Widziałam łzy na jej policzkach. Już nie powstrzymywałam się, po prostu objęłam jej twarz dłońmi i na jej popękanych wargach złożyłam delikatny pocałunek. Pewnie wszyscy zgodzicie się, że byłam totalną idiotką, że popełniłam największy błąd życia i zepsułam wszystko, ale uwierzyłam jej. Może dlatego, że rzeczywiście się zakochałam? Nie wiem, ale uwierzyłam Bellatrix Lestrange. Byłam naiwną małolatą, która zakochała się w kobiecie. Dorosłej i dojrzałej kobiecie, przewyższającej mnie wiekiem o około dwadzieścia lat. Chore? Ja widziałam siedemnastoletnią Sonię, nie czterdziestoletnią Bellatrix.

Pocałowałam ją. Ja, Hermiona Granger, która całym sercem nienawidziła Voldemorta i jego świty, pocałowałam jego najwierniejszą. Sama z trudem w to wierzę. Przecież nie tak dawno temu kochałam Rona, a moment później moje uczucia skupiły się w stu procentach na niej. Kiedy nasze usta złączyły się w miłosnym pocałunku, poczułam niesamowitą eksplozję w sercu, doznałam niczym niezmąconego szczęścia. Zapomniałam o tym, co zrobiła – liczyło się tylko to, że jest teraz tutaj, że jest we mnie zakochana, że ja zakochałam się w niej.

Balansowałam między przepaścią a uniesieniem. Z jednej strony byłam przerażona tym, co robiłam, ale z drugiej strony nie chciałam niczego zmieniać, było idealnie. Spojrzałam w jej czarne oczy i uśmiechnęłam się. Nie wiedziałam nawet, że znowu płakałam. Powinnam się śmiać w niebogłosy, skakać z radości a nie tonąć we łzach. Musicie zrozumieć, że byłam zagubiona nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Wyobraźcie sobie, że całe życie kochacie mężczyznę – lub przynajmniej tak myślicie – i nagle zakochujecie się w kobiecie, a uczucie do faceta znika tak, jakby nigdy go nie było albo… jakby było, ale tylko w mglistych wspomnieniach, w innym życiu. Bellatrix przytuliła mnie do siebie i mimo, że dla obcych ludzi wyglądałyśmy jak matka z córką, wiedziałam, że to było właściwie, że postępuję dobrze.

Ludziom trzeba dawać drugą szansę, trzeba im raz jeszcze zaufać, otoczyć swoimi skrzydłami ochrony, miłości i przebaczenia. Ja tak zrobiłam. Nie tylko z obowiązku. W głównej mierze dopuściłam się zbrodni dla miłości. Dopiero w jej ramionach uświadomiłam sobie, że nigdy nie będę się tak czuła z mężczyzną. Do teraz nie potrafię odpowiedzieć, dlaczego tak sądzę, po prostu wiem, że tak jest. Ale znowu zboczyłam.

Poprosiłam Bellatrix, żeby deportowała się prosto do mojego pokoju. Gdybym weszła z nią do domu, moi rodzice zeszliby na zawał, w końcu Lestrange nie była młoda ani interesująca. Miałam okazję przyjrzeć się prawdziwej jej: wyniszczone, chude i naznaczone czarną magią ciało było schowane pod długą, gotycką, czarną suknią, popękane wargi, ogromne czarne oczy, splątane i nieułożone loki. Wyglądała niecodziennie i – niestety - przerażająco. Dlaczego mi to nie przeszkadzało? Byłam pewna, że poznałam prawdziwą ją. Nie tylko ze złej strony, ale również z tej dobrej, że poznałam ścieżkę, którą kroczyła całe swoje życie, a na którą zboczyła z powodu śmierci bliskiej osoby. Chciałam wierzyć, że już zawsze będę tak szczęśliwa. Wchodząc do domu zaszłam do sypialni rodziców. Było przed północą – akurat spojrzałam na zegarek, którego tak bardzo nie lubiłam.

— Przepraszam was — powiedziałam cicho. Nie rozpłakałam się, nie tym razem. Całą sobą powstrzymywałam się przed kolejnym wybuchem. Mama uśmiechnęła się, jakby nigdy nic się nie stało a tata wstał, objął mnie silnymi ramionami i wyszeptał:

— Zawsze będziemy cię kochać, skarbie.

Do teraz nie potrafię pojąć, dlaczego powiedział akurat to. Jakby spodziewał się, że z samego rana już nie będzie kochał swojego skarbu, bo on nigdy nie istniał. Ale to było niemożliwe, nie był przecież czytającym w myślach Edwardem ze Zmierzchu. Prychnęłam pod nosem. Że też akurat wzięło mnie na tak durne porównania!

Byłam już przy drzwiach, kiedy usłyszałam pyknięcie w swoim pokoju. Machnęłam ręką rodzicom, obdarzając ich szczerym, pełnym wdzięczności uśmiechem i niczym błyskawica pobiegłam do miejsca, w którym czekała na mnie moja miłość. Ledwie otworzyłam wrota do mojego małego królestwa, przyciągnęła mnie do siebie i pocałowała delikatnie, lekko i niespokojnie, jakby to miała być nasz ostatni wspólny moment. Nie mogłam przerwać tej chwili, chciałam zatrzymać czas. Merlinie, nawet nie zdajecie sobie sprawy, jak bardzo ją kochałam! Miała rację, że gdyby wtedy stanęła przede mną jako Bellatrix, to nigdy bym jej nie wysłuchała, nie mówiąc już o uczuciu, jakie zapłonęło w moim sercu. Szczerze? Byłam naprawdę wdzięczna za to, że spotkałam ją jako Sonię, bo mogłam zrozumieć jej życie i poglądy bez wydawania wyroków, bez zbędnego osądzania. W tym czasie poznałam prawdziwą Bellatrix.

Przynajmniej tak uważałam.

Odsunęłam się od niej i usiadłam na łóżku chowając twarz w dłoniach. To był najwyższy czas, żeby zmierzyć się z przykrą i bolesną rzeczywistością. Zapytacie pewnie, dlaczego nie zaczęłam wyciągać od niej informacji o planach Voldemorta, przecież dzięki temu wygralibyśmy, ale nie mogłam, nie byłam taką osobą. Poza tym, nie oszukujmy się, Czarny Pan nie jest idiotą, na pewno poprzez Mroczny Znak zobowiązał swoich poddanych do lojalności, wierności jego ideałom, solidarności, przywiązania. Spojrzałam na nią podejrzliwie – lojalność.

— Okłamujesz mnie — powiedziałam wtedy sztywno i oskarżycielsko. Bellatrix uśmiechnęła się i usiadła obok mnie. Wzięła moje dłonie i ciepłymi ustami dotknęła mojej bladej skóry na rękach. Przeszył mnie przyjemny dreszcz i zapomniałam na chwilę o kolejnych zwątpieniach.

— Wiedziałam, że nigdy nie przestaniesz mieć wątpliwości — rzekła zachrypniętym głosem kontynuując dotykanie wargami moich rąk, ramion, szyi i policzków. Te zabiegi całkowicie mnie rozproszyły, jedyne czego wtedy chciałam, to rzucić się na nią jak wygłodniałe zwierzę. Na szczęście poskromiłam swoje instynkty.

— To nie tak, że mam wątpliwości, ja tylko… boję się, Bellatrix. Musisz to zrozumieć — wyszeptałam drżącym głosem.

— Czego się boisz, Hermiono? Pozwoliłaś mi na nowo odnaleźć nadzieję oraz miłość, która pochłania mnie coraz bardziej. Sprawiłaś, że po raz pierwszy od śmierci Sonii zaczęłam sprzeciwiać się mojemu Panu i – przede wszystkim – okłamywać go. — Mówiła cicho, nęcącym głosem, jednocześnie dotykając mnie finezyjnie i pieszczotliwie. Chciałam powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale dotknęła moich ust swoimi wargami.

— Ale… skąd wiesz, że się nie dowie o twojej zdradzie? — zapytałam cicho. Z jednej strony byłam przerażona, nie o siebie i swoje życie, ale o nią i o jej egzystencję, tak kruchą i niepewną.

— Bo to on mnie uczył, kochanie. On mi pokazał, jak zamykać umysł, jak chronić się przed obcymi, jak modyfikować, zmieniać, chronić wspomnienia. Nigdy by się nie dowiedział, nigdy nie pozwoliłabym cię skrzywdzić, nie tym razem.

Delikatnie ułożyła mnie na pedantycznie złożonej pościeli i odgarnęła mi z czoła kosmyk włosów. Nie chciałam już nic więcej mówić, bo popsułabym tę chwilę. Miałam wrażenie, że biorę udział w mistycznym rytuale, dzięki któremu już nigdy nie będę się czuć niechciana, niepotrzebna, smutna, nieszczęśliwa i samotna. Wsunęłam dłoń w jej poplątane włosy i przyciągnęłam do siebie, porzucając maskę niewinnej i cnotliwej dziewczynki. Zmieniłam się w spragnionego bliskości drapieżnika. Moje serce krzyczało, że właśnie tego potrzebuję, tym samym zagłuszając całkowicie karcący głos rozumu pełnego wątpliwości i pytań bez odpowiedzi. Starannie dotykała moich rąk, ud, brzucha, twarzy, jakby bała się, że robiąc krok dalej popełni błąd i bajeczna bańka pęknie. Pokręciłam głową i zaśmiałam się w jej rozchylone wargi.

Byłam nowicjuszką w wszelkich sprawach związanych z seksem. Co ja mówię, nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że kobieta może uprawiać seks z kobietą! Wiedziałam, że mogę jej zaufać w każdej kwestii, ale nie chciałam zepsuć nastroju.

— Nie musisz niczego robić wbrew sobie, kochanie — wyszeptała kojąco, troskliwie i gardłowo. Uniosłam kąciki ust do góry i pokiwałam energicznie głową.

— Dziękuję.

— Za co? — zapytała już normalnym tonem i położyła się na plecach obok mnie. Złączyła nasze dłonie i westchnęła. — Ja powinnam dziękować tobie. — Dodała poważnie.

— Bellatrix… obie wiemy, że to głupie i śmieszne, ale jednego jestem pewna. — I rzeczywiście byłam tego wtedy pewna. — To, co mamy jest prawdziwe i nie próbuj nawet tego psuć. Jesteś potworem, ale nawet potwór ma prawo do szczęścia.

— Gdyby wszystko było tak banalne, gdyby prawdziwa miłość miała siłę i władzę pokonać to, co nas dzieli to…

Nie pozwoliłam jej dokończyć, bo położyłam dłoń na jej ustach i wtuliłam się w jej ciało. Gdybym tylko mogła, leżałabym w jej ramionach już na zawsze, do końca świata. Nie pamiętałam o tym, że za kilka godzin zostawię ją i pojadę do Nory. Nie myślałam o ratowaniu świata ani wymazywaniu pamięci rodzicom. Oddychałam chwilą, która przemijała ulotna niczym wiatr, a z minuty na minutę odbierała mi coraz więcej z tego momentu. Żałowałam, że nie mogłam zatrzymać czasu i trwać już na zawsze w tych ramionach, w tej pozycji. Ledwo co odnalazłam cząstkę swojej duszy i już musiałam ją tracić.

— Zostań ze mną. Na zawsze — powiedziałam po godzinie i podniosłam się na łokciu, żeby móc lepiej widzieć twarz Bellatrix. Uniosła brew i uśmiechnęła się.

— Będę na zawsze z tobą.

— Złóżmy Wieczystą Przysięgę. — Dotknęłam opuszkami palców jej policzka, który lekko zarumienił się.

— Mogę umrzeć, bo złamię przysięgę złożoną Czarnemu Panu — powiedziała powoli. – Najwyższy czas, żebyś dowiedziała się, co niesie ze sobą Mroczny Znak. — Odsłoniła lewe przedramię i westchnęła przybierając smutny wyraz twarzy.

Nie mówiła nic przez kolejne pięć minut, a ja ani nie pospieszałam jej, ani nie prychałam niecierpliwie. Wiedziałam, że potrzebuje tych minut. Była najwierniejszą Voldemorta, logicznym wiec było, że jakkolwiek źle ujęte słowo, mogłoby skutkować zdradą jej Pana i - w najgorszym wypadku - śmiercią Bellatrix. Mogła nagiąć rzeczywistość, mogła okłamać, żeby nie stracić życia i rozumiałam ją.

— Imponował mi. Był kimś w rodzaju nieomylnego i idealnego króla. On myślał nawet, że moje szaleństwo i obsesja na punkcie zabijania oraz wypełniania jego rozkazów, wiązała się z bezgraniczną miłością do niego. Dając mi ten znak zobowiązał mnie do wielu rzeczy. Wierność, lojalność, oddanie, bezwzględność, wiara w niego i w ideały, które wyznawał. Wydawać by się mogło, że to wiele, tymczasem stanowi to ledwie wierzchołek góry lodowej. Kiedy wygracie, moja Przysięga wygaśnie. Wtedy będę mogła oddać ci siebie w stu procentach. Wiesz, dlaczego ciągle żyję? Bo muszę wmawiać sobie raz za razem, że to wciąż nieodpowiedni czas na twoją śmierć. Powiedział przecież, że nie obchodzi go jak zginiesz. – Wzruszyła ramionami i zapadła chwila ciszy.

Nie patrzałam na to w ten sposób. Prawdopodobnie jeszcze wiele nie rozumiałam, ale przerażało mnie to, ile ona musiała przeżyć, ile przejść w życiu, żeby znaleźć się przy mnie. Ile jeszcze ją czeka, by móc być szczęśliwą ze mną. Całym sercem pragnęłam dla niej odkupienia. Pokiwałam powoli głową.

— Poczekam, choćby miało to trwać całą wieczność.

Byłam pewna, że to wystarczyło. Bo czy powinno się mówić więcej, kiedy obie wiemy, że słowa są zbędne, gdyż serca bijące w naszych klatkach piersiowych mówią wszystko to, co trzeba? Do szóstej zostało zaledwie pół godziny. O tej porze miał tu przybyć Ronald z Harrym i Arturem. Zacisnęłam wargi w cienką linię.

— Musisz już iść — powiedziałam cicho i musnęłam ustami jej w policzek. Bellatrix skinęła i podniosła się z łóżka. Zamknęłam oczy. Pocałowała mnie delikatnie, a chwilę później usłyszałam ciche pyknięcie. Kiedy otworzyłam powieki, już jej nie było.

Potok łez znowu ozdobił moje policzki. Schowałam twarz w poduszce i pozwoliłam swoim emocjom wypłynąć na powierzchnię, przejąć nade mną kontrolę. Potrzebowałam tego płaczu. Był oczyszczający. A kto nie potrzebowałby oczyszczenia po tym, kiedy jego serce zabiło dla Bellatrix Lestrange? To absurdalne. Przez piętnaście minut starałam się dojść do siebie. Kiedy przyjdą po mnie, będę mogła zwalić winę za swoje spuchnięte i zaczerwienione oczy na karb rozstania z rodzicami. Po części tak było. Wiedziałam jedno – żaden z moich przyjaciół nie miał prawa dowiedzieć się o mnie i Bellatrix. Nie zrozumieliby.

Przejdźmy jednak dalej, do momentu, kiedy na ślubie Billa i Fleur zaatakowali nas Śmierciożercy. Wcześniej nie działo się nic szczególnego, starałam się nawet nie płakać. Jeśli zdarzyło mi się ronić łzy, zrzucałam to automatycznie na fakt, iż moi rodziciele nawet nie wiedzą, że mają córkę. Wszyscy w to wierzyli. To było brutalne – odbieranie samej sobie matki i ojca - ale wiedziałam, że to jedyne wyjście, że tylko w ten sposób przeżyją. Wracając do ślubu… pakowałam się od długiego czasu i dziękowałam Merlinowi, że byłam w pełni przygotowana tego dnia.

Naszą ucieczkę opóźniałam do ostatniej chwili. Chciałam zobaczyć Bellatrix. Co z tego, że mogłaby mnie zabić, albo zabić którąś z bliskich mi osób? Nie myślałam wtedy o tym, byłam pewna, że Lestrange kocha mnie równie mocno, jak ja ją. Chciałam tylko spojrzeć raz jeszcze w jej cudowne, czarne oczy, chciałam mieć pewność, że ciągle żyje, że jakoś się trzyma. Udało się. Kiedy deportowałam się z Ronem i Harrym spojrzała na mnie. Miała maskę, ale te oczy poznałabym nawet na końcu świata. Zobaczyłam w nich ból i przerażenie. Wahała się. Wiedziałam, że nawet, gdyby chciała, nie mogłaby stanąć po stronie Zakonu. Ja też tego nie chciałam, bo musiała żyć. Od razu, kiedy z przyjaciółmi stanęliśmy w lesie, upadłam na kolana i zaczęłam wrzeszczeć ile sił w piersi. Tylko tyle potrafiłam.

Nie doszłam nawet do połowy historii mojej i Bellatrix, nie wspominając o sednie tego wyznania, dlatego pozwólcie, że znowu posunę się o kilka tygodni do przodu. Nic szczególnego nie miało wtedy miejsca, Ron po tygodniu od nas uciekł, a ja nie potrafiłam być na niego za to wściekła, mimo że bardzo chciałam. Harry myślał, że byłam przygnębiona i smutna z powodu jego odejścia, że jego dezercja wstrząsnęła mną na tyle, by załamywać ręce i siedzieć cały dzień w jednym miejscu, bez wypowiedzenia choćby słowa. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, co naprawdę działo się w moim sercu i za kim tak bardzo tęskniłam.

Mieliśmy horkruks, który z dnia na dzień coraz mocniej nas obezwładniał. W dziesiątym tygodniu stałam na warcie. Harry i Ron spokojnie spali. Rudzielec wrócił dzień wcześniej i uratował Harry'ego, dzięki czemu mieliśmy miecz Gryffindora. Upewniłam się, że nie obudzą się w najbliższym czasie i stanęłam na granicy ochronnego zaklęcia. Wisior Salazara ciążył na mej szyi, ale starałam się nie zwracać na niego uwagi. Jestem pewna, że teraz każdy z was będzie twierdził, że to przez niego zrobiłam to, co zrobiłam, ale nie… to byłam ja. Nie dusza Voldemorta, tylko ja.

A co zrobiłam? Wyczarowałam patronusa i wysłałam go do Bellatrix. Potrzebowałam jej, potrzebowałam tego spotkania. Musiałam się z nią zobaczyć, żeby móc wytrzymać jeszcze te kilka miesięcy. Nie czekałam długo, dosłownie kilkanaście sekund później pojawiła się znikąd, rozglądając się przerażona. Nie zastanawiałam się zbyt długo, wyciągnęłam w jej stronę rękę. Nie zauważyła mnie, więc wybiegłam za granicę zaklęć ochronnych i wtuliłam się w nią. Kiedy to zrobiłam, wiedziałam, że postępuję właściwie. Ale Bellatrix była jakaś inna. Spojrzała na mnie zapłakana i wyszeptała krótkie:

— Przepraszam, kochanie.

Resztę znacie, prawda? Szmalcownicy, dwór Malfoyów. Chciałam ją znienawidzić, kiedy nożem wycinała mi na ręce szlama. Uwierzcie mi, że starałam się tego dokonać. Wykorzystywałam ku temu cały ból, który przeszywał moje ciało, ale mimo to nie mogłam przestać jej kochać. Kiedy spojrzała na mnie, widziałam w jej oczach rozpacz. I wybaczyłam Bellatrix. Znowu. Zdawało mi się nawet, że kiedy wycinała mi kolejną literkę, szeptała, że nigdy nie chciała mnie krzywdzić. Powinnam ją za to winić? Za ten ból, który otrzymałam zamiast miłości? Nie mogłam.

Wtedy uratował nas Zgredek. Ostatnie, co pamiętam, to nóż, który pani Lestrange rzuciła w naszym kierunku, odbierając przy tym skrzatowi życie. Pozwolicie, że ominę dwa tygodnie spędzone w Muszelce? Każdy chyba wie, co się wtedy działo: Harry chowający skrzata, rozmowa z różdżkarzem oraz goblinem. Przez pewien czas się tam ukrywaliśmy. Gryfek umożliwił nas wejście do skrytki Bellatrix. Wtedy jednak dla mnie nie była to skrytka mojej Belli, tylko jej męża, Rudolfa. Potem wyprawa do Hogsmeade, a ostatecznie do Hogwartu.

W Hogwarcie w końcu zaczęło się coś dziać. Zniszczyliśmy prawie wszystkie horkruksy, zostało nam już tylko pokonanie Nagini. Byliśmy tak blisko zwycięstwa! Kiedy Voldemortowi udało się przedrzeć do szkoły, uciekłam do lochów. Nie dlatego, że byłam tchórzem, że bałam się walki, ale dlatego, że musiałam skontaktować się z nią, z moją ukochaną. Trwała wojna, a ja nie miałam pojęcia, czy zginę albo czy ona doczeka następnego wschodu słońca. Musiałam wyznać jej swoje uczucia. Wysłałam jeszcze raz patronusa, nie zważając na to, kto go zobaczy. Był przeznaczony tylko dla niej i głęboko wierzyłam, że tylko Bellatrix dostanie wiadomość. Chciałam, żeby wiedziała, że kocham ją całym sercem.

Czekałam dziesięć minut, które zdawały się być wiecznością. Słyszałam przeraźliwe wrzaski, odbijane zaklęcia, wybuchy, walące się ściany, głośne płacze i lamenty. Chciałam schować głowę między nogami, żeby nie słyszeć nic, ale to wszystko zdawało się przeszywać mnie na wylot. Byłam bliska szaleństwa, kiedy Bellatrix pociągnęła mnie do siebie i pocałowała zachłannie i namiętnie.

— Ktoś wie…? — zapytałam między pocałunkami, ale pokręciła tylko głową. Przygwoździła mnie do ściany. Nie była już delikatna, nie była spokojna. Bellatrix była zaborcza, nieokiełznana, a ja doskonale wiedziałam dlaczego i nie miałam jej tego za złe.

— Bellatrix, muszę ci coś powiedzieć — powiedziałam cicho, kiedy jej usta zjechały na moją szyję.

— Wiem, kochanie.

— Spójrz na mnie. — Byłam zniecierpliwiona. Szarpnęłam ją za włosy tak, że chcąc nie chcąc musiała spojrzeć mi w oczy. Skrzywiła się i syknęła cicho, ale nie powiedziała nic. — Kocham cię.

Czego się spodziewałam? A, tak. Spodziewałam się, że ucieknie, albo zabije mnie. Spodziewałam się, że nie odpowie mi tym samym, że po prostu wyśmieje mnie i powie, że to był głupi żart. Mówiłam, iż wiedziałam, że mnie kocha? Tak myślałam. To pozwalało mi trzymać się powierzchni.

— Kocham cię, kochanie — odpowiedziała. Kochanie było jej rytualnym hasłem, które wypowiedziane przez nią sprawiało, że odpływałam nieprzytomna. Niczego więcej nie potrzebowałam. Wtedy należałam do niej, a ona należała do mnie.

Czy nie interesowała mnie walka, która miała miejsce piętra wyżej? Oczywiście, że mnie interesowała, w końcu walczyli tam moi bliscy. Część mnie nawet rwała się w centrum ofensywy, ale – o wiele większa część - pragnęła zostać już na zawsze w ramionach Bellatrix. Nie zauważyłam nawet, że była jeszcze chudsza i bledsza niż ostatnim razem. Że jej policzek zdobi głęboka, jeszcze świeża szrama, że jej dłoń owinięta jest poszarzałym bandażem. Odsunęła się ode mnie na wyciągnięcie ręki i spojrzała na mnie całkowicie obcym wzrokiem. Nieludzkim, szaleńczym, pozbawionym miłości. Tak przynajmniej myślałam.

Wiedziałam, że gdyby okazało się, że moja Bellatrix nie była tak naprawdę nigdy moja, albo że to wszystko to tylko chory wymysł mojej wyobraźni lub gdybym wybaczyła kobiecie, która nie ma szans na odkupienie, którą w dodatku pokochałam ponad swoje życie, mogłabym umrzeć z poczuciem winy, mogłabym tego nie przetrwać, to byłoby zbyt wiele. Dlaczego więc ciągle ufałam jej, ciągle wierzyłam, że to moje szczęśliwe zakończenie?

Rozchyliłam wargi i zaczęłam oddychać szybciej.

— Dziękuję, kochanie. Teraz z moim Panem będę mogła rządzić światem. Teraz będę jego królową na zawsze — warknęła śmiejąc się szaleńczo.

— Oszukałaś mnie? — Tylko tyle mogłam powiedzieć. Głos uwiązł mi w gardle. Znowu płakałam. Tym razem z rozpaczy, przerażenia oraz bólu, który rozrywał moje serce.

Ciągle nie potrafiłam uwierzyć w to, co usłyszałam. To był zbyt wiele. Jakby w jednej sekundzie cały świat został zrzucony na me barki. Nie mogłam go unieść ani utrzymać. Upadłam, pozwalając swojej prywatnej martyrologii na obezwładnienie mnie, mojego kruchego ciała. Co zrobilibyście na moim miejscu? Miałam pustkę w głowie, nie potrafiłam myśleć o niczym innym, tylko o jej zdradzie. Nie byłam nawet na nią zła – byłam wściekła na siebie. Za łatwowierność i naiwność.

— Ty naprawdę myślałaś, że mogłabym się w tobie zakochać? Zmodyfikowałam tylko swoje wspomnienie. Nigdy nie miałam cię zabić, miałam jedynie wyciągnąć od ciebie wszystkie informacje, dzięki którym mój Pan zwycięży. Nie musiałaś nawet mówić, twój otwarty umysł wystarczył. — Zagrzmiała wyciągając w moją stronę różdżkę. Byłam sparaliżowana, oszukana, załamana. Na moim miejscu znaleźlibyście siłę do walki przeciwko kobiecie, którą ciągle kochaliście? Bo ja nie mogłam.

— Ale…

— Było miło, ale się skończyło, kochanie — wysyczała, roześmiała się raz jeszcze i zniknęła.

Kolejna godzina zdawała się być dla mnie odległa. Pamiętam wszystko jak przez mgłę – wróciłam na górę, walczyłam przeciwko Śmierciożercom. Łaskawy Voldemort pozwolił nam policzyć straty, zebrać ciała poległych żołnierzy. Harry do niego poszedł.

Zmarł Fred. Zginęli Tonks i Remus. Swe życie oddali również Levander i Parvati, pani Sprout oraz Snape. Nie potrafiłam nawet patrzeć na resztę ciał. Każdy oddał życie z mojej winy.

Byłam załamana. Opadłam na posadzkę, skuliłam się i leżałam tak całą wieczność. Nie potrafiłam oddychać, patrzeć, myśleć. Nie mogłam żyć. Nie spodziewałam się nawet, że najgorsze było przede mną.

Na czym skończyłam? A, tak. Skończyłam na tym, że moje serce rozpieprzyło się na miliardy kawałków. Byłam wrakiem człowieka. Nikt nie potrafił nawet zrozumieć dlaczego, przecież wojna musiała zebrać swoje żniwo i ja o tym doskonale wiedziałam. Każdy próbował mnie pocieszyć, powiedzieć coś kojącego, ale jedyne co miałam w głowie, to ostatnie słowa mojej miłości. Wiecie, że nawet myślałam o samobójstwie? To wszystko było dla mnie zbyt wielkim ciężarem, zbyt mocno we mnie uderzyło. Wiedziałam jednak, że to nie koniec, że jest jeszcze szansa wygrać wojnę.

Trzeba było tylko znaleźć Nagini.

Kolejna godzina minęła, nim Voldemort wrócił do zamku. Nie był sam, za nim ciągnął się pochód złożony z jego piesków. Tuż za nim szedł Hagrid, niosąc jakieś ciało w dłoniach a z prawej strony biegła Bellatrix śmiejąc się szaleńczo.

Zatkałam usta dłonią i schowałam się za Ginny. Nie myślałam o osobie, którą niósł gajowy. Nie mogłam nawet patrzeć w tamtym kierunku, gdyż wiedziałam, że Bellatrix szuka mnie w tłumie, chcąc jeszcze bardziej zmiażdżyć moją osobę, zdeptać do samej ziemi. Zacisnęłam usta w cienką linię i zmusiłam się do patrzenia na bezwładne ciało w ramionach Hagrida.

— Harry Potter… nie żyje! — Usłyszałam podniecony krzyk Voldemorta.

— Nie! — Ginny chciała wybiec, upewnić się, że ten psychopata mówi prawdę, ale Artur złapał ją za łokieć, a Voldemort mrużąc oczy spojrzał wprost na nią.

— Cicho, głupia dziewczyno. Harry Potter nie żyje. — Jego szaleńczy śmiech poniósł się echem po dziedzińcu. Jak przez mgłę usłyszałam Bellatrix. Nie wytrzymałam, zatoczyłam się i weszłam do zamku. Upadłam ciężko na posadzkę, schowałam twarz w dłoniach i łapczywie zaczęłam łapać oddech.

Rozumiecie teraz, dlaczego jestem winna? Też miałam nadzieję, że Harry żyje, że zsunie się z ramion Hagrida i rozpocznie ostateczną rozgrywkę między nim i Voldemortem, ale nic z tego nie miało miejsca. Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać wygrał, a ja mu to umożliwiłam. Bo widzicie, Nagini nie została zabita, zdążył ukryć węża.

Jedyne, o czym myślałam i o czym ciągle myślę, to śmierć. Jest inna, adekwatna do mojego czynu kara? Nie. Nie ma takiej. Zasługuję na śmierć, bo Zakon Feniksa poległ, zmarło i nadal umiera mnóstwo czarodziejów oraz czarownic, a Voldemort jest naszym królem. Nie próbujcie mnie usprawiedliwiać, naprawdę, nie róbcie tego. Sama miałam takie chwile, że chciałam wmówić sobie, że to wszystko z miłości, że byłam zmanipulowana, że… to nie ja. Nie okłamujmy się – spieprzyłam wszystko.

Przecież minęło już pół roku, a my ciągle chowamy się w podziemiach jak szczury, jak śmiecie. Chowamy swoje rodziny, samych siebie, swój dobytek przed potęgą Czarnego Pana. Nie potrafię żyć z wyrzutami sumienia. Wy, jako najwyższy Wizengamot macie prawo zdecydować, jaką karę powinnam ponieść. Wybierzcie tę, która jest sprawiedliwa i adekwatna do czynu, którego się dopuściłam.


End file.
